


While it doesn't rain

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: Just one Sunday afternoon in their garden.





	While it doesn't rain

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Fuji’s birthday that I felt like writing after we heard Tezuka used to be part of the plant room in U-17 camp. Continuing my challenge of writing Tezuka and Fuji being happy together.
> 
> Part of the inspiration for this story was born in the TezuFuji Discord chat, so thank you for sharing the love for these two. <3 And those of you who are not there yet, please join us!

“The shape is coming along nicely, don’t you think?”

With Tezuka’s inspection of one of his bonsai trees interrupted, he turned his attention to Fuji, standing closeby in their garden under the warm sun of the approaching summer.

Slightly squinting his eyes against the brightness threatening to flood his vision even under the ceiling of the veranda, Tezuka nodded.

“It’s not bad.”

Fuji smiled at him.

“Heh. You know, sometimes, when you’re away, I talk to your plants, too. I think a little praise would help them grow better.”

“Didn’t you once say there was no conclusive scientific proof in favour of speaking to plants?”

“I’m not sure it’s a matter of science, though.”

For someone who used to have his articles on botany published in a research journal, Tezuka thought Fuji had been growing more sentimental about the topic during the last few years. And yet, since the plants themselves seemed to be doing as well as ever, he didn’t feel it was his place to criticize.

“I thank you for your help, then.”

Fuji’s eyes were hidden under his eyelashes as he chuckled. The lightness of the expression called Tezuka to smile back at him.

The Sunday afternoon was a quiet one in their neighbourhood. The families next door had headed out to enjoy themselves, perhaps to play in the parks or sit in outdoor cafes with their children, taking advantage of the rainless day. Fuji had been out in the garden most of the day, touching up things here and there, organizing the potted plants out for sun now that the weather allowed it. His collection was not only more sizeable than Tezuka’s, but more work-intensive as well. Or maybe it just seemed that way - whereas his own routine with his bonsai was disciplined and routine-like, Fuji’s method with his various types of greenery always seemed rather chaotic to him.

Peeling off the gloves he’d worn for his work, Fuji seated himself on the edge of the elevated veranda, facing the garden. After a moment’s consideration, Tezuka moved closer to join him. Fuji gave him a gentle smile before turning his face towards the sky and closing his eyes to enjoy the sun on his skin.

As they sat there in silence, the wind made soft waves on their clothes.

Tezuka thought it was about time to put the windchime out for the summer. His mother had given them the one running in her family, some time after her father, Tezuka’s grandfather, had passed away last year.

While still alive, grandfather had always liked Fuji, but often wondered how a potential fiancée would feel about Tezuka living together with a friend. They had never told him the truth.

Tezuka missed him.

Both him and Fuji were quiet for a long while, each in their own thoughts. Unperturbed, the plants they had put in their garden, some by a shared decision, some by their own choice, each responded in their own ways to the small wind moving around them - some easily bending with it, some quivering, some refusing to move save for the very tips of their leafs.

When, after a while, the sun was eventually blocked by the clouds passing by, Fuji pulled up his legs to hug his knees.

“Are you cold?”

“It’s okay. I’ll go make us tea soon.”

“Okay.”

His sunbathing paused, Fuji turned a bit to Tezuka’s direction and tilted his head.

“Are you going to show Mari at the fair this autumn?”

Again about Mari - Fuji really favoured the small jasmine tree. A few years back on their trip to Kyuushuu, invited to visit by Chitose and Tachibana, Fuji had spent an unreasonable amount of money on a handmade earthenware pot by a local craftsman, and happily given it as a present to Tezuka. Whether Fuji had felt he was mainly gifting Tezuka or Mari, Tezuka would have found it difficult to say.

Come to think of it, the name was from Fuji as well. Another one of the things he had brought to Tezuka’s life and gradually found their way to his own use.

“If the growth is as expected.”

“I’m sure she’ll be well admired.”

“We’ll see.”

Slowly, Fuji’s smile took on a knowing quality.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

With that, Fuji started getting up. “Anyway, think about what you would like to eat today. I’m going to go shopping before Yuuta and big sister come visit us for dinner tonight. Let’s have some tea before I go, though.”

“Sure.”

As Fuji stepped inside the house, Tezuka turned his gaze back to the garden. The same wind that swayed the morning glory vines, not yet flowering, soon touched him too and fluttered the hair on his forehead.


End file.
